


Breed Me

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breeding, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe gets a lot of ideas from human porn; Sunstreaker finds that it doesn't quite bother him
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Breed Me

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. Breeding

“I want you to give me a baby.”

Sunstreaker’s rhythm paused for a moment before it started back up again. He leaned down over Sideswipe’s back, nipping at the point of his shoulder.

“What did you say?” Sunstreaker asked huskily, hips circling his pelvis against Sideswipe’s aft. Internally, Sideswipe’s calipers rippled and Sunstreaker ground against him harder.

“I want a baby. Come in me… spark me up!” Sideswipe gasped. He dropped his chest to the berth, rear end high in the air. Vents roaring, he bucked back against Sunstreaker, trying to spurn him to move faster.

“A baby, huh?”

Sometimes Sideswipe liked to slip in a little role play mid-interface. Sunstreaker usually didn’t mind and played along because the way his twin’s devious processor worked was in itself just as arousing as his actual frame.

“I want… I want you to fill me up with your… your fluids…” Sideswipe moaned, slipping one hand beneath himself. Sunstreaker felt fingers fumbling at the junction of their bodies, caressing the root of Sunstreaker’s spike.

Sunstreaker straightened up, his thrusts becoming more forceful as Sideswipe started to writhe. His engine whined at a fever pitch when Sunstreaker slapped his aft before grabbing hold of his waist as he really started laying into him.

The slam of their bodies coming together almost covered Sideswipe’s desperate cries and pleas. Almost, but not quite.

“I’m going to overload,” Sunstreaker announced, grunting a little with the effort. “I’m going to come deep inside you, with everything I got. Your tank isn’t going to be able to hold it all; it’s going to drip out of you, down your thighs…”

“Ohhhh, yes, Sunny, just like that!” Sideswipe moaned, rubbing feverishly at his anterior node. “I want you to take me… take me over and over… knock me up until I’m round and fat with your get…”

That definitely wasn’t how Cybertronian reproduction worked; Sideswipe had obviously been watching human porn again, but the concept was still pretty hot, especially considering how much it worked Sideswipe up.

Despite knowing nothing would come out of it, Sunstreaker imagined it… fragging Sideswipe over and over the moment his spike could repressurize… emptying himself into his twin countless times in order to make a new life.

Sideswipe suddenly stiffened beneath him, burying his face into the covers with a shout as his valve spiraled down around Sunstreaker’s spike. A moment later, the hot clench of Sideswipe’s calipers sent Sunstreaker over his own edge and he overloaded hard, shoving himself as deep as he could get into Sideswipe’s depths.

When Sideswipe started to fall limp a few moments later, Sunstreaker followed him down onto the bed, still seated deep inside him. He told himself he was just extending the role play a little longer for Sideswipe, but he knew better.

Worming a hand under Sideswipe, he cupped his brother’s belly, pretending it was swollen.

“Do you think it took?” Sunstreaker murmured, nuzzling Sideswipe’s nape. “Or should we give it another go in a bit?”

Sideswipe turned his head and sleepily smirked at him. “I love it when I discover kinks you never knew you had.”

Sunstreaker snorted, gently rocking against Sideswipe’s aft. “You’re the one that benefits.”

“Mm. That I do,” Sideswipe replied, stretching sensuously beneath Sunstreaker. “Next time, I wanna be on top. I’m gonna hold you down and ride you and not stop until you come inside me, even though you’re freaked out because we’re not using protection.”

Sunstreaker’s mouth went dry. “Primus bless human pornography.”

~ End


End file.
